Orochi Chris
Chris of the Flames of Destiny (炎のさだめのクリス, Honoo no Sadame no Kurisu, ''lit. '''Chris of the Destiny of Flames') is the Heavenly King title of Chris. This is an alternate form of Chris that was introduced in The King of Fighters '97 as part of the sub-boss team, alongside Orochi Shermie and Orochi Yashiro. His Orochi name was inspired by the opening theme of Armored Trooper Votoms. Story It's not known when Chris realized he was a Heavenly King. Chris entered the '97 tournament with Shermie and Yashiro to get revenge on Iori Yagami for stealing their show, but the true reason they entered the tournament was to collect energy from the fighters and use it to awake Orochi. At the end of the tournament, Yashiro, Shermie and Chris activated the Riot of the Blood within Leona Heidern and Iori Yagami. When the two were defeated, the New Faces Team revealed themselves as Heavenly Kings and started to fight the Player's Team. Defeated, Yashiro and Shermie killed themselves to give their energy to Orochi, their master, who was reincarnated into Chris' body. Orochi, along with Chris' body (and probably, his soul as well), was sealed in another dimension by Chizuru Kagura. Personality Chris' personality becomes sadistic in his Orochi form. He is still shy around people, rarely talking, most likely due to the knowledge of his fate as an avatar for Orochi. However, he has a bright and friendly tone among his colleagues. Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Power granted by Orochi, Chris is able to control fire. He cannot control the fire he didn't create, and is not immune to other types of fire. His flames have a blue/purple tint, much like Iori Yagami's. **'Create Fire' - Chris can create fire from thin air. He always fights with one flame in each hand, probably for intimidation. **'Flame bursts' - Chris can create small bursts of fire seemingly from thin air. He usually creates three of such a bursts in a row, in an area where the opponent is in range. **'Fire Attacks' - Chris can infuse his attacks with fire. **'Fire Barrier' - Chris can create a barrier made of fire around him. He usually proceeds to charge the opponent one to three times while the barrier is active, burning his enemy severely. *'Orochi Power' - As a Heavenly King, Chris has limited control over the Orochi Power. **'Activate Riot of the Blood' - Chris can activate the Riot of the Blood in people who are succeptible to it. **'Syphon' - Chris channel and transfer energy to Orochi. **'Vessel of Orochi' - Chris' body was chosen to be Orochi's vessel, and such, the higher being can incarnate in him if he so wishes and have enough power to do so. Fighting Style His fighting style remains almost unchanged; of course, he now adapts it to suit his fiery attacks, in that only his special moves and DMs are different. He imitates some of Kyo's moves, especially the Orochinagi. Like the other Four Kings, his moves are all written using the Cyrillic alphabet. Music *'Rhythmic Hallucination' - The King of Fighters '97 *'Mad Fantasy' - The King of Fighters '98, R-2 *'Violent Fire, Lightning, Earth' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Butterfly Emerges from Chrysalis' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF Sky Stage * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Similar characters *Chris See Also * Orochi Chris/Move list Cards Sprites The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest Gallery Image:Orochi-chris-neowave.jpg|Orochi Chris in The King of Fighters Neowave. Image:KOF-Kyo242.jpg|Orochi Chris in The King of Fighters: Kyo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hakkesshu Category:Swedish Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Boss Characters Category:Deceased